1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-locking, quick-loading, spring assisted mechanism for connecting tools to a holder, especially for use in hand tools having bit holders and exchangeable bit tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of quick-release mechanisms for connecting tools, such as tool bits, to a holder are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,194 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,202 disclose a chuck assembly for tool bits where a tool bit is held in the chuck by detent means cooperating with a circumferential groove on the shank of the bit. The detent means are released by pulling a sleeve axially back from the tool bit, whereby the tool bit may be pulled out of the chuck. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,073, a similar chuck assembly is disclosed, but in this construction, the sleeve is rotated about the chuck to release the detent means, so that the tool bit is released and may be pulled out of the chuck.
Both of these solutions require the user to hold the tool, manipulate the sleeve and, simultaneously, either press the tool bit into the mechanism to install it or pull the tool bit out of the chuck. This may lead to situations where the user would ideally require three hands, to perform all these operations in a secure manner.